


The Courtier

by JadedTheatre



Category: The Virgin Queen, Tom Hardy - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Queen - Freeform, Sexual Content, Tom Hardy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadedTheatre/pseuds/JadedTheatre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "The Virgin Queen" Queen Elizabeth meets with her beloved Robbie, and gets more than expected from her favorite courtier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Courtier

She had made her escape from the others by saying she was "at prayer". This would be a prayer indeed, but not the sort that God in Heaven would hear. Be it a Catholic , Protestant or any other prayer. She wanted him, she had to see him, it had been so long. Years was it? That Mary had kept him imprisoned, in great fear that he would prove a traitor. She knew he was no traitor, he was her beautiful Robbie. Her only comfort in times of great distress, and loneliness. When she was princess and yet not. When she was feared, and hated by her sister for something that she was not. She would however, say whatever she had to, and this had always been to Elizabeth's great advantage, for she was a courtier just as much as Robbie, and what ever her sister needed her to say, Elizabeth would whisper the sweet words. She lifted her skirts up higher as she broke out into a run as she rounded the corner, the field was in sight now. It was far enough for them to be overheard, and to spend a few stolen moments together. She had to have him back at her side, why had she not summoned him sooner? She cursed to herself as she ran, seeing his horse grazing on the soft grass under the tree. She grinned wide and called out to the figure under the tree, waiting. Waiting for her. 

"Robbie!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she saw him turn around and stand up. She smiled as she ran into his arms and he caught her, spinning her around, his fingers tangling in her red hair for a moment. She laughed, she was happy, she was actually overjoyed, something she did not feel often. His arms were strong as they held her and she span around once, a cheeky grin on her face. She asked him if she was beautiful. He looked away and replied that was he to speak of her beauty the way the many others did. She stopped short, still smiling but mildly hurt. Nothing meant nearly as much as it did coming from her sweet Robbie. She sighed, softly and turned away from him, asking about his wife. How she hated that word, for it was not her title. He informed her that she had not been well. He quickly changed her mood by wrapping those strong arms around her once again, his eyes alight with mischief. "Ride with me Bess. Ride with me, like you used to." He purred the words against her ear, she felt her body shiver, her legs weak with desire. She playfully refused him, claiming she had duties to attend at court, but she knew she would not refuse him. She leaned back against him, nuzzling him like a cat, rubbing her face quickly against his, breathing in the scent of him for a fleeting moment. He was so intoxicating, so beautiful in this light, how she had missed him. She took a few steps towards his horse and was delighted to feel his strong hands around her waist, lifting her to the saddle. She held on tight as he got up behind her, taking control of the reins as he purred in her ear and took off at full gallop.

Elizabeth's heart was completely Robbie's, in this moment especially. She laughed, her back against his chest as he took charge of the animal as it galloped across the hills and fields outside of London. She could feel his heart beating against her, his breath against her ear. Robbie laid soft kisses on her cheek that made her flutter and she couldn't contain herself as she turned her face to meet his lips. They weren't deep kisses, but they were frequent and each one meant a little more, grew more urgent. Robbie took this as a cue and decided he would push his luck. "Dear Bess, I do believe we are lost. I cannot remember the way to London" he laughed softly as he heard her own laugh, kissing her cheek sweetly as he moved the horse, now walking, deeper into the forest. He ran his fingers up her back, feeling the corset and when he felt her shiver in response he turned her face to him with his fingers gripping her cheeks and he leaned into her, kissing her hard and deep. She moaned in response, having only ever been kissed that way by him previously. Though her step mother, Katherine's husband had tried. He was eventually beheaded. Elizabeth knew, were she ever to take a lover willingly, it would be Robbie. 

She felt the horse come to a stop and Robbie hopped down and held out his hand. Elizabeth followed him, curious. She gave him a questioning look, which he responded to with another deep kiss, one that was all consuming. She felt limp in his arms, she couldn't resist him. The taste of him, the way his tongue took over hers, the way he held her, his fingers digging ever tighter into his flesh as if afraid to let her go. He picked her up and walked to a tree, placing her back against it as his hand went up her skirt, trailing up her thigh, slowly as he met her eyes, her legs trembling at his touch in lust and anticipation. He found what he was looking for with a grin and he let his fingers run across her clit gently. She moaned softly, and did not stop him and so he gently put his fingers inside her, moaning himself as he felt just how wet she was for him. He leaned forward as he let his fingers work in and out of her, taking her lips with his own, fiercely and with an urgent desire. "Bess..please, I need you. I want you, I love you.." He whispered against her lips, his eyes closing for a moment and his breath hitching. He pressed against her and she could feel his hardness against her, that throbbing cock that wanted to be within her so badly. "Let me just, kiss you...where my fingers are, for now then my love, I would never force you, yet." He smiled and moved down to his knees, lifting up her skirts and going under them, still using a finger as he ran his tongue over her, tasting her juices for the first time. He let out a soft purr, licking her slowly, taking his time as he let his tongue wander over her, and she let her head rest against the trunk of the tree, her eyes closing in bliss and her body tensing as she moaned, her fingers running down his back, her legs spreading without her consent as he felt him thrust his tongue inside, replacing his finger. He took hold of her thighs, holding her legs open as he caressed them in time, making sure each stroke of his tongue was well placed and made her moan and tremble for him. He slowly took his cock out and began to stroke himself as he worked her with his tongue, burying his face in deep a he was covered in her juices. She gave him more and more and he smiled a bit as he felt her slowly start to rock her hips against his tongue, her body begging him for more. He moaned softly against the folds of her flesh, enjoying ever bit of her untouched cunt. He stroked himself faster and she started to writhe, calling out his name breathlessly and he could tell she was about to explode for him. He gently pressed her against the tree with one hand, the other working his cock, pumping himself for his own pleasure, imagining he was in her, fucking her hard. Elizabeth tossed her head back and cried out, thrusting herself against his mouth as she climaxed. A warm, overwhelming explosion of pleasure taking over her body she called out his name, again and each time louder, her body trembling at his command. Robbie moaned loudly himself, withdrawing his tongue at his own climax. and he spilled on the ground, gasping for breath. He shook for a moment and slowly got himself together, getting on his feet and kissing her deeply with his mouth and face dripping with her juices. "My Bess, my beautiful girl, thank you. That was heaven, I do believe we made the angels themselves jealous." He gave a little laugh and when she leaned against him in a happy exhaustion he smiled and put her back on the horse, climbing up behind her. 

He let her lean against him as he rode her back to London, dropping off where she requested. She covered his face in kisses the while way back and hated seeing him have to leave her once more. Though she knew this time he would be back. As she slipped down from his horse with weak legs she smiled. "You are needed in court, Robbie." He smiled, and gave her a sly wink. "As you wish, my Queen. I look forward to my return in court and serving you, in anything in may need." He gave her a smirk and a bow and rode off, and Elizabeth ran to her chambers to recover from the experience that Robert Dudley had just given her, and she longed for again.


End file.
